Working 9 to 5
by Sheytune
Summary: Booth has plans for the evening, and working overtime is not one of them. A secret Santa fic for razztaztic.


**Note: ** This is a secret Santa fic for razztaztic.

**Prompt:**

_Characters: __**Cullen, Booth, Hacker**__  
Please include: __**B&amp;B are together; office politics; overtime**__  
_

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Booth tossed the file onto his desk and pushed his chair back. It had been one of those days – trying to stay awake while working case files that were older than old. Yeah, getting Broadsky had been a priority – it had to be – but he'd give his right arm for a good, messy case. He tried to remember that the old cases were still someone's daughter or son or mother or father, but he knew as well as anyone that the chances of solving the case were practically nil. There was only one benefit of being stuck on dead cases, and that was walking out the door promptly at five.

Especially tonight, because tonight was _the_ night – the night he'd finally be able to sit across a restaurant table from Bones, knowing that when dinner was over he wasn't going to drop her at her apartment or the lab or at some loser's door. No, tonight wasn't just two partners having dinner – it was a date. He knew it; she knew it. Hell, maybe he'd even hold her hand.

That was why he'd chosen a little out-of-the-way place owned by a friend of a friend. They weren't exactly publicizing their relationship – not so close to Vincent's death – and since their respective workplaces would have some concerns they'd have to deal with once the word got out, he wasn't in a rush to let the world know. The last thing he needed was Goodman telling Bones she needed to stop doing field work or Cullen trying to assign someone else to work with the Jeffersonian.

Besides, there was no rush. They'd spent six years as partners and friends, they deserved some time to navigate their new relationship on their own before the world chimed in.

He slid his cup into the coffee maker, wondering for the hundredth time why he had to hit five buttons to make a regular cup of coffee. As he stood there tapping his toes, waiting for the over-priced coffee-maker to do its thing, Hacker wandered into the room, his face lighting up with that goofy grin that usually made Booth want to punch him in the face.

(Not that he would – Hacker was still his boss's boss, and he wasn't about to get himself fired. Besides, it had been a couple of years since Hacker had tried to get into Bones's pants, and it's not like he'd ever succeeded.)

Feeling much more generous than usual, Booth smiled in return, then turned back to trying to make the coffee-maker faster by glaring at it.

It didn't work.

"Booth!" Hacker said, clapping him on the back. "Just the guy I'm looking for."

Regretting his smile, Booth turned his head just far enough to be able to watch the weaselly expression on Hacker's face.

"Yeah?", he answered. "What for?"

"Look", Hacker said, "there's this big case about to break, but Henderson had an unfortunate incident and can't work tonight. I need you to cover for him."

"Unfortunate incident?" Booth repeated.

"He shot himself in the foot", Hacker replied. "I believe there was a large dog, a garbage can lid, and a bicycle involved."

Booth laughed. "Leave it to Henderson."

"Yeah", Hacker replied, his expression serious. "A bullet ricocheting off a Wonder Woman bracelet is much better."

The coffee-maker gurgled to a halt and Booth picked up his cup. "What about Saunders? She's ready for something like this."

Hacker shook his head. "She's off this week. Some sort of family thing up in Omaha."

"Morelli?"

"Working a case in Texas."

"Look", Booth said, "I kind of have something to do tonight."

"I wouldn't ask if we didn't really need you, Booth. Especially after that … unpleasantness last week." Hacker slapped him on the back again. "Thanks, man."

**BbB**

Booth smiled his most charming smile. "Hey, Jenna. I need five minutes. Is he in?"

At her answering smile and nod, he brushed past her desk and knocked on his boss's door. Cullen looked up as he walked in, his face showing the strain of Broadsky's capture and Vincent's death.

"Hey, Booth. How are you doing?"

"OK", Booth said, suddenly feeling the weight of the past few days. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "The squints are taking it hard, of course. I'm the one that gave him the phone … I know it was Broadsky's fault. I _know_ it. But … I should have been faster, I should have known …."

His voice trailed off under his boss's calm gaze.

"Have you talked to anyone? Sweets …."

Booth shook his head. "Sweets is as messed up as anyone else. But yeah, I've talked to Bones."

He didn't miss the incredulous look that flickered on Cullen's face before being banished. "Is it helping?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Bones … she gets it, you know?"

"Yeah", Cullen answered. "Look, Booth, if you need a few days …."

Booth shook his head. "I'm OK. I'd rather be here. But look … Hacker wants me to work tonight."

"Yeah", Cullen said. "We're really short this week. Is that a problem?"

"I'd really rather not", Booth answered. "I'm supposed to have dinner with Bones."

"You have dinner with her at least four times a week."

"Yeah", Booth acknowledged. "But she's taking this thing with Vincent hard. We all are. If there's anyone else who could cover tonight, I'd really like to make that dinner."

Cullen's eyes flickered, seeming to hear more than he was saying.

"I'll see what I can do."

**BbB**

Booth stared blankly at the file in front of him.

As expected, Bones had said all the right things – of course he needed to work, she'd be fine, their new sexual relationship didn't mean they could never spend a night apart.

Also as expected, he'd heard the tremor she couldn't quite hide, the hesitation when she asked what time he thought he'd be done.

Damn Hacker, and Henderson, and everyone else who was standing in the way of his dinner with Bones.

He tossed the file aside and grabbed his gym bag. If he was working late, he might as well get a workout in now.

**BbB**

An hour later, he was sweaty, tired, and resigned to spending the evening working. He showered, dressed, and headed for the elevator. When he reached his floor, the doors slid open and he almost bumped into Hacker as he headed into the elevator. Hacker looked up.

"Booth!"

Booth nodded tersely, his previous good will nonexistent.

Hacker held back the elevator door with his hand. "Look, Cullen talked to me, and we're going to have Steinberg cover for Henderson. She needs a little seasoning, it's a good opportunity."

Booth's mood instantly improved. "Great! Thanks, sir."

"Always glad to help. Say hi to Temperance for me."

The elevator binged a reminder to close the doors. "Hey Booth", Hacker continued, "I was wondering … Is she seeing anyone?"

Booth could feel the muscles in his face tense, and he consciously relaxed them. "She hasn't said anything. I can ask if you want?"

Hacker shook his head. "No need, no need. Just tell her I say hi."

Booth nodded. "I will, sir."

Hacker moved his hand and the door slid shut. Two minutes later, he walked into Cullen's office and dropped five twenties on the desk. "You win. We're going to have to make an exception to the non-fraternization policy."

Cullen sighed. "I thought we would. Let's face it, no one else is going to work with the Jeffersonian if we pull Booth off. I'd hate to see what the squints would do to any agent that walked through the door."

Hacker grimaced. "I don't think our danger pay is high enough to get another agent to take the job. Not after the incident with the beetles."

"Dr. Brennan swore it was an accident."

"Right", Hacker laughed. "Simms didn't seem to think it was. And let's face it, Dr. Brennan grew up with Max Keenan as a father. I wouldn't put it past her to lie."

Cullen shook his head. "I can't believe it's taken them this long. Booth has spent years telling me they're just partners, even though they've always been way closer than most partners. Looks like that poor intern's death pushed them over the edge."

Hacker turned and walked towards the door. "Have the paperwork on my desk by COB today."

**BbB**

Two floors away, Booth smiled as Brennan answered the phone. "I got out of overtime, Bones. I'll pick you up at five."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

Thoughts?


End file.
